Orange
by Uchiha Nuari
Summary: Nyanyian sebelum aku pergi dari dunia, sederhana bukan? Meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit dunia. Namun kepahitan itu yang membuatku tersenyum akan kematian yang mendekatiku sekarang./songfict/bad summary/abal, gaje, masih nubi kaka :v/siapkan kantung kresek.
Orange.

Author : Uchiha Nuari.

Disclaimer : The most person that i hate, Masashi Kishimoto.  
About the song : Lyric by Michiru and the singer is 7! (Seven Oops) –Orange-

Benar - benar saya sarankan untuk mendownload lagunya, sangat - sangat  
saya anjurkan. Nadanya baper ga ketara :'

DOWNLOAD DULU BARU BACA! :v *kaga ada yang mau baca njeer*  
Sebenarnya ini birthday fic buat Tenten, tapi saya telat post dikarenakan saya kelewat belajar, lihat jam eh udah malem. Kan gaik lucu malem – malem ke warnet –ye saya post di warnet semenjak laptop rusak- Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini :'

Genre : Hurt/angst, romance.

Rate : T

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji x Tenten.

 **This is my first songfic.**

 _Italic_ ; The song lyrics

 **Bold** : Meaning

* * *

"Tenten?"

Seseorang memanggilku, tunggu, arahnya darimana?

"Di belakangmu,"

Dengan tanganku meraba - raba udara, perlahan aku berbalik. Bodohnya aku, walau aku berbalik juga aku tak akan tahu siapa dia.

"Itachi,"

Aku tersentak, kenapa aku harus bertemu Itachi di saat seperti ini?

"Kau memang akan selalu datang padaku,"

Greb.

Yang aku rasakan hanyalah, sebuah kain menutup hidungku. Dan kepalaku terombang - ambing.

* * *

Aku sadar, aku sadar. Aku masih hidup.

Aku terduduk dari tidurku, ini seperti sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

Ranjang? Apa ini kamar rumah lamaku?

Aku turun dari ranjang dan berjalan perlahan, tanganku lagi – lagi meraba udara.

"Kau mau kabur, hm?"

"Itachi?"tanyaku.

"Ya. Ini aku, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa ini kamar rumah lamaku?"tanyaku bagai gadis polos.

"Hn. Jangan berharap kau bisa kabur, aku butuh organ dalammu."

"Tak akan Itachi,"aku tersenyum. "Dimana pianoku?"aku kembali mencari - cari.

Sebuah tangan menuntun pundakku menuju entah kemana, hingga akhirnya tanganku berhasil mendapatkan pianoku. Aku membuka penutup tutsnya.

"I-Itachi?"aku gelagapan mencari lelaki yang kutahu tampan itu, mungkin sekarang masih tampan. Entahlah.

"Hn?"

"Kau akan membunuhku?"

"Makanya jangan kabur,"

Rasa bahagia menyusup dalam hatiku. Aku akan mati?

"Aku ingin bermain piano sebentar. Aku tak akan kabur, kumohon. Kau bisa menungguku di depan pintu."kataku memelas.

Seperti beberapa gerakan terjadi di sekitarku, aku meraba tuts piano dan menekannya.

Ting.

"Arigatou, Itachi,"aku tersenyum.

"Dou ita, kutunggu di pintu.

Aku mendengar langkah Itachi menjauh, dan disusul dengan deritan pintu. Yang artinya ia pergi, dan membiarkanku sendiri dengan piano tuaku. Aku tahu warnanya hitam, dan mungkin sekarang agak berdebu.

Aku duduk di kursi, jariku melebar. Aku bisa bermain piano, sekalipun tak melihat.

Kutekan tuts piano seingatku.

 _Chiisa na kota wo narabete aruita_  
 **-Berjalan dengan bahu beriringan-**

Neji, ingatkah kau? Kala kau menuntunku berjalan menyusuri sebuah tapakan. Hanya tapakan yang aku tahu, entah dimana dan seperti apa jalan yang kupijak kala itu. Aku yakin, kau hanya akan menuntunku menuju cerah.

 _Nande mo nai koto de waraiai onaji yume wo mitsumeteita_ _  
_ **-Tertawa dalam setiap hal, memandangi impian yang sama-**

Setiap kali kau melepas tanganku, aku akan panik. Lalu kau terkekeh. Aku tak tahu bagaimana wajahmu saat itu, yang aku rasakan hanyalah tangan hangatmu mengacak pelan puncak kepalaku. Hangat, hanya itu yang terdeskripsi. Dan kemudian aku tahu apa impianku.

 _Mimi wo sumamseba ima demo kikoeru_ _  
_ **-Bila kuperhatikan, masih terdengar hingga kini-** **  
**  
Dan setiap kali aku berdiri sendiri, diraungi ketakutan, seolah kekehanmu terdengar kembali. Aku selalu ingat bagaimana suaramu, seakan kau selalu berbisik di telingaku. Walau sebenarnya, tubuhmu pun sudah berada jauh dariku.

 _Kimi no koe orenji-iro ni somaru machi no naka._ _  
_- **Suaramu menghiasi kota dengan hiasan cahaya oranye-** **  
**  
Ketika angin berhembus lembut disusul suara baritonemu

"Kau ingat warna oranye?"tanyanya padaku.

"Uhm...seperti, senja?"aku menjulurkan tanganku gagap - gagap ke langit.

"Tak perlu mata untuk melihat, bukan?"

Kata - kata itu selalu menguatkanku, sebagai gadis yang kehilangan matanya. Namun kini, kala aku berjalan, suaramu tetap menggema di setiap sudut kota. Seolah menyuarakan oranye senja di sekitarku.

 _Kimi ga inai to hontou ni taikutsu da ne_ _  
_ **-Jika kau tak ada disini, segalanya akan terasa muram-**

Aku tak ingin mengemis lagi pada Kami-sama untuk mengembalikan kedua mataku. Aku juga tak butuh matamu untuk menjadi mataku agar aku tahu bagaimana isi dunia ini sekarang. Aku lebih menginginkan kemuraman ini berakhir, dan temani aku.

 _Samishii to ieba warawarete tashikameru kedo_ _  
_ **-Meski aku akan tertawa juga bila mengeluh kesepian-**

Kala suaramu mengetuk gendang telingaku, aku akan tertawa sekeras - kerasnya. Menyamarkan semua suara yang nyaris membuatku gila. Tawaku semakin menjadi yang akhirnya disusul air mata yang tak akan pernah  
mengalir.

Kalau pada akhirnya seseorang yang menghiasi hidupku pergi, Kami-sama, untuk apa ia datang? Lebih baik aku terus sendiri dan tak perlu takut akan takdir dengan bergantung pada orang lain.

 _Nokosarita mono nando mo tashikameru yo, kieru koto naku kogayaiteru_ _  
_ **-Tiap hal yang kau tinggalkan disini selalu kupastikan agar tidak** **  
** **hilang dan tetap bersinar-** **  
**  
Walau hanya suara yang menggema di penjuru kota, di seluruh lorong rumah sakit, kupastikan itu tak akan pudar, dalam ingatanku. Satu - satunya benda yang kau tinggalkan untuku hanyalah penutup mata ini.

 _Ameagari no sora no you na kokora ga hareru you na_ _  
_ **-Bagai langit setelah hujan yang menyejukkan hati ini-**

Kau menutupi kekuranganku, dan menghapus kelebihanmu. Karena berjalan dengan seorang Tenten, gadis tanpa bola mata, dengan seutas kain terikat di matanya, terlihat begitu nista bila berjalan dengan seorang Hyuuga Neji.

 _Kimi no egao wo oboiteiru omoidashite egao ni naru_ _  
_ **-Teringat akan senyumanmu, mengingatnya buatku tersenyum-** **  
**  
"Neji-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Entah kenapa, aku selalu ingin melihat wajahmu saat tersenyum,"kataku kala itu.

"Hn?"

"Apa kau pernah tersenyum padaku?"

"Setiap saat, Tenten,"

Dan sejak saat itulah, senyum semakin sering terukir di wajahku mengingat kau tersenyum untukku.

 _Kitto futari wa ano hi no mama mujaki no kodomo mama_ _  
_ **-Yang seperti membuat kita tetap seperti anak kecil polos-** **  
**

Bayangkan saat kau tersenyum dan aku juga tersenyum. Kala kau menuntunku, kalimat - kalimar kepanikan saat kau membiarkanku berjalan sendiri. Bagai dua anak kecil yang saling membutuhkan.

 _Meguru kisetsu wo kakenakute iku sorezore mo ashita wo mite._ _  
_ **-Menguatkan kita melewati musim yang berganti, menatap masa depan-**

Tanpa sadar, senyuman yang tak pernah pudar hingga musim semakin jauh berganti. Kau masih disini, bersamaku. Kau tak pergi, dan kini impianku menjadi masa depan.

 _Hitori no nareba fuan ni naru to_ _  
_ **-Bila sendiri aku merasa gelisah-**

Sadarkah kau, Neji? Aku hanya mengurung diri saat kau tak datang ke rumah sakit tempatku hidup ini? Karena selain engkau, siapa yang akan menuntunku?

 _Memuritakunai yoiru wa hanashi tsuzukeita_ _  
_ **-Membuatku tak dapat tidur di malam hari, melanjutkan perbincangan itu-**

Terus menunggumu hingga malam berlarut - larut, hingga hanya alunan jangkrik dan hembusan angin yang menemaniku.

 _Kimi wa kore kara nani miteiku 'ndarou_ _  
_ **-Apa yang akan kau pandang untuk melangkah dari sini?-** **  
**  
Suatu saat tentu kau akan tak rutin datang ke sini, kau punya masa depan. Seperti apakah itu?

 _Watashi wa koko de nani wo miteiku no darou?_  
 **-Dan apakah kubisa untuk memandagnya juga dari sini?-**

Aku tak akan bisa kemana - mana, aku tetap disini. Bisakah aku memandangmu dari sini?

 _Shizumu yuuyake oranji ni somaru machi ni_  
 **-Kepada matahari tenggelam dengan cahaya oranye yang menghiasi kota ini-** **  
**  
Ya, matahari. Sesuatu yang paling sering kita pandang bersama. Bisakah aku percaya padanya?

 _Sotto namida wo azukete miru_ _  
_ **-Kutitipkan tetes air mataku ini padanya-**

Bisakah cahayanya menyampaikan tangisku? Tangisku yang kering tanpa air mata. Bisakah cahaya membuat ia ingat padaku

 _Nan'oku mono hikari no naka umareta hitetsu no ai_ _  
_ **-Dalam begitu banyaknya titik cahaya yang ada, lahirlah satu cinta ini-**

Setelah begitu seringnya kita memandangi matahari bersama, setelah ia membawaku ke segala penjuru cerah, aku berasa dapat melihat. Dari semua itu, aku tahu aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tahu aku membutuhkannya, aku tahu aku mencintainya, tepat di saat dia pergi. Dengan sepucuk surat yang sampai padaku melalui petugas rumah sakit. Dengan rendah hatinya petugas itu membacakan isi surat tersebut untukku. Isi surat mengenai tubuhmu yang sudah terkubur tanah.

Juga pernyataan cinta yang membuatku berbunga, dan semua bunga itu berguguran di saat yang sama mengingat kau sudah berada di keabadian.

 _Kawaranakute mo kawatte shimatte mo kimi wa kimi da yo shinpai nai yo_ _  
_ **-Meski kau berubah ataupun tidak, dirimu adalah dirimu, tak perlu khawatir-** **  
**  
Tak peduli seperti apa hidup kita nanti, tak peduli apa yang tak sama lagi dari kita, aku tak peduli semua itu. Kala tiba reinkarnasi nanti, kita akan bertemu. Kau adalah kau dan aku adalah aku. Kita tak harus  
sama - sama sempurna, karena masa dunia ini, kita saling mencintai dengan kau yang sempurna dan aku yang tercela.

Juga tak perlu ada yang ditutup - tutupi dari kita, seperti penyakitmu yang kau tutupi dariku. Kau gugur dari dunia ini dan memberitahuku melalui surat, seolah hanya meninggalkanku untuk sejenak.

 _Itsuka futari ga otona ni natte suteki na hito ni deatte_  
 **-Karena kita berdua akan dewasa, bertemu orang lain yang mengagumkan-**

Kala kita bertemu, tanpa ingat dengan semua kenangan kelam di dunia ini. Kala kita akan tumbuh dewasa bersama, dengan semuanya yang berubah setelah ini.

Aku tak tahu aku akan mengharapkan reinkarnasi hingga sedalam ini.

 _Kakegae no nai kazoku wo tsurete kono basho de aeru to iina_ _  
_ **-Dan bila mungkin bertemu dengan keluarga masing - masing di tempat** **  
** **ini, itu sudah cukup-**

Bertemu denganmu, dan kembali ke pelukan kaa-san dan tou-san baruku yang hangat. Kembali ke tempat dimana cahaya oranye yang tenang, itu teramat cukup untukku. Untukku, gadis yang dijual orang tuaku pada  
seorang bernama Itachi. Lelaki penjual organ dalam. Ia mengambil kedua bola mataku sebagai pengikat agar aku tak mampu kemana - mana. Namun aku berhasil kabur dan menutupi mataku dengan poniku. Berlari dengan mataku yang berdarah ke sebuah tempat, yang kutahu kini, adalah rumah  
sakit jiwa, dan tinggallah aku disini.  
 _  
_ _Ameagari no sora no you na kokoro ga hareru you na_  
 **-Bagai langit setelah hujan yang menyejukkan hati ini-**

Itu adalah hujan badai terbesar dalam hidupku. Mengetahui bahwa orang tuaku tak menyayangiku, mengetahui bahwa aku takkan bisa lagi melihat. Andai saja aku tahu bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhirku melihat dunia, sebelum semuanya diselimuti kegelapan.

Juga, mengetahui bahwa aku harus mengubur impianku menjadi seorang pianis. Karena jika aku keluar sendiri, Itachi akan menemukanku.

Hingga akhirnya Neji datang, menjadi langit cerah bagiku setelah hujan badai tadi.  
 _  
_ _Kimi no egao wo oboeteiru omoidashite egao ni naru_  
 **-Teringat akan senyumanmu, mengingatnya buatku tersenyum-**

Jemariku semakin lincah menekan tuts - tuts piano, senyumanku mengembang seiring hatiku yang mulai bergetar. Reinkarnasi nanti tak mungkin buta, setelah kegelapan ini, kuyakin Kami-sama menjanjikan  
terang untukku. Yang artinya aku akan melihat harta terbesar dalam hidupku yang tak pernah kulihat, hanya kurasakan. Yaitu senyum Neji.

Nan'oku mono hikari no naka umareta hitotsu no ai.  
 **-Dalam begitu banyaknya titik** **cahaya yang ada, lahirlah satu cinta ini-**

Senja datang, aku merasakannya, cahaya oranye dunia terakhir yang kurasakan.  
 _  
_ _Meguru kisetsu wo kakonukote iku sorezore no ashita wo mite_  
 **-Menguatkan kita melewati musim yang berganti, menatap masa depan-** **  
**  
Masa depanku tak akan terwujud dalam dunia ini, masa depanku hanya ada di dunia setelah keabadian. Karena Neji ada di sana.

 _Sorezore mo yume wo erande_ _  
_ **-Memilih impian masing - masing-**

Dan kala aku tahu impianku, Neji tak perlu lagi menuntunku. Aku tahu arahku berjalan, namun dengan dia di sampingku. Di bawah cahata oranye matahari.

Jemariku tak ingin berhenti memainkan piano ini. Kakiku juga semakin kuat menekan pedal, tak ingin menutup laguku.

Hingga akhirnya tuts - tuts kutekan membentuk kunci terakhir. Mengakhiri laguku.

Aku beranjak dari dudukku dan langsung meraba udara mencari pintu.

"Tenten,"

Suara yang kudengar tepat setelah aku membuka pintu.

"Aku baru ingat kau ulang tahun hari ini, 9 Maret,"ia tertawa.

"Arigatou, Itachi,"aku mengembangkan senyum.

"Nyanyian indah, untuk dirimu sendiri? Untukmu di hari ulang tahun terakhirmu?"tanya Itachi padaku.

Benar, hari ini aku ulang tahun. Bertepatan dengan hari dimana sekarang aku akan pergi dan bertemu Neji, setelah nyaris setahun tak merasakan hadirnya.

Aku merasakan sentuhan kecil tajam, dingin, dan mengilukan di perutku, sebelum..

Sruk!

.

.

.

"Tunggu aku, Neji-kun,"lirihku tak terdengar dengan mulut bermandikan darah yang kutahu darahku sendiri.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Fin? Not Yet~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Omake

Alunan tuts piano dari diriku sendiri, ditemani senandungan dari bibirku sendiri. Memenuhi ruang besar ruang musik tempatku bersekolah.

Mataku terpejam menikmati alunan, sebelum tuts yang kutekan tak berbunyi. Aku menekan pedal di kakiku dan kembali menekan tuts piano.

Tak berbunyi.

Sebuah tarikan di tengkukku membuat tubuhku sedikit terangkat. Sesegera mungkin aku menoleh.

"Neji-kun?"

Ia menghela nafas panjang dengan satu tangannya mengangkat kerah tengkukku.

"Kenapa kau bermain piano saat rapat OSIS?"tanyanya dingin.

"A-aku bosan, Neji-kun!"gerutuku melirik lelaki ketua OSIS ini.

"Setidaknya bermain pianolah saat aku ada waktu,"katanya tersenyum.

Aku memalingkan wajahku yang dipenuhi semburat merah muda.

"Temani aku berjalan hari ini. Kau dihukum karena merusak rapat OSIS,"ia menurunkanku dan berlalu.

"H-Hei!"teriakku tak terima sekaligus malu.

"Lagipula ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau menyukai langit senja bukan?"katanya akhirnya berlalu dari aula meninggalkanku.

"Hukum saja aku terus, Neji-kun,"gerutuku seolah sebal lalu menyusulnya.

.

Fin

.

 **Gaje, gaje, gaje, gajue wuuuu :v Songfict macam apaaa ini? Maaf kalo feel songfictnya ga dapet. Yang jelas download lagunya :v**

 **Thanks for reading, gomen kalo gaje banget :,v**


End file.
